liveactionmiddleearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Isildur
Isildur was the elder son of Elendil and second High King of Gondor and Arnor. He is revered for being the hero who struck the death blow to Sauron, yet he is also infamous for his failure to destroy the One Ring. This inaction lead to the events of the Third Age. History Man Isildur was shown fighting in the War of the Last Alliance. Much like Elrond, he was awestruck by the presence of Sauron. Once his father died, he ran over, only to be confronted by Sauron. He grabbed for Narsil but Sauron stepped on the blade, shattering it. But Isildur was shaken only for a moment. As Sauron reached out to throttle him, Isildur furiously hacked off Sauron's fingers with the broken blade, one of which still had the One Ring on it. Sauron's body was destroyed and his spirit is dispersed. Isildur picked up Sauron's finger with the ring on it. The finger melted away, leaving the One Ring lying in his grasp. Isildur was intrigued by it, but Elrond hastened to his side and instructed him to head for the Cracks of Doom. Isildur complied, but once he reached the heart of the Volcano, he faltered. Elrond urged him to destroy the ring immediately, but in the end Isildur simply said "No..." and departed, much to the Elf Lord's dismay and frustration. Having succumbed to the corruptive influence of the One Ring, Isildur kept it as an heirloom. But while travelling he was ambushed by Orcs near the Gladden River. Desperate, the new King put on the One Ring and turned invisible. He ran into the stream to try and escape, but the One Ring intentionally grew and slipped off his finger, leaving him visible again. Isildur was subsequently shot in the back by Orcs archers, and his body floated lifelessly through the river. Wraith Note: This section is B-level canonicity '' The Orcs took the body of Isildur and brought it back to the spirit of Sauron where the dark lord used a vacant one of the nine rings of men and revived him as a ringwraith. The ringwraiths were all defeated and imprisoned by Elves and Men but were revived by Sauron who was growing in power in the abandoned fortress of Dol Guldur. The wraiths fought against the White Council in Dol Guldur and were all again defeated and resurrected by their master. Lady Galadriel banished the nine along with Sauron to Mordor. The wraiths lay siege of Minas Ithil years later and after a long struggle the city became Minas Morgul. The undead ranger Talion fought against Isildur multiple times but ultimately killed the wraith, letting him rest finally. Behind the Scenes It is never hinted at in Tolkien lore or even in the movies that Isildur is one of the wraiths and this is a retcon for the game ''Middle Earth: Shadow of War. AppearancesCategory:Men of GondorCategory:Ring BearersCategory:MenCategory:The Lord Of The Rings Characters Note: This list is incomplete * ''The Lord Of The Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' * The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies ''(Retcon) * ''Middle Earth: Shadow of War Category:Nazgul Category:Wraiths